


Выпьем за любовь

by WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Art, Blood, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Nudity, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Ты -  не ты, когда готов продегустировать Верховного сангвинарного жреца
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Выпьем за любовь




End file.
